Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Kim is brainwashed?
by SaSuSaKu333
Summary: Kim is brain-washed while tommy thinks that kim has moved on, what will happen when tommy finds out the truth. Bad summary. Please R&R


AN: I lied. This is my last one-shot of the day. This is going to be the shortest but I can't help but write today. But school starts again tomorrow (end of weekend) so it's going to get harder to write. Please R&R. FLAMES ARE WELCOME because I want to know how I can improve my writing.

(Tommy's POV)

It's been five days since I read Kim's letter saying she found someone else. I was going into a somewhat state of depression. I don't believe that she found someone else. I didn't think it was possible. When she was here and we were dating, we always seemed inseparable. We were the first power ranger couple there has ever been and Zordon said that that made our connection stronger, and that he would be surprised if that would end. I didn't think it would. But obviously Kim had other plans. I stopped checking my mail. I sent Katherine to get my mail for me. In fact, Katherine was the one who gave me the letter that ruined my life. I even considered dating Katherine just to help me forget about Kim. But I knew that I couldn't do that. I would forever love Kim. I only hoped that she soon realized that what she said was a mistake.

(Kim's POV)

I check my mail everyday for a letter from Tommy. Something that will tell me that he still loves me. Anything that will give me a hint that he hasn't moved on to someone else. Ever since I sent him a letter saying how much I love and miss him and that nothing will ever come between us, he hasn't responded. I've almost given up hope. I stopped checking my mail once a day and started checking it only once a week. I was depressed and my coach said if he doesn't start seeing some light in me, he will stop coaching me, and sometimes I wonder why I even wanted to do this in the first place.

I was walking home from my last practice, that's right, my coach gave up hope that I will ever go back to my old self. It was almost 100 degrees in Florida today. I was in my gymnastics suit and a pair of short shorts. I saw a bright light ahead of me and rushed to see what was up. What I saw scared me to death. I saw Rita with her monsters and I knew I could do nothing to stop them. But when they saw me, they slowly walked over to me, as if, I was going to attack them, and when they saw I wouldn't, couldn't, they came at me and knocked me out before I could do anything to stop them.

All I could do, was call out for Tommy to save me, before darkness consumed me.

(Tommy's POV)

I can't stop thinking about Kimberly. I feel like something is wrong. When I transported to the tower I saw everyone else there but Katherine. I asked them if they felt it and they said they did. Zordon said that he looked into it, and alpha looked like she was about to cry. Zordon said that Kim had been captured by Rita's monsters. He used some of her remaining power from her power coin to locate her. He said that she is now a prisoner, and has been brainwashed. He said according to her calculations, Kim had been like that for a month.

"That's impossible Zordon. Kim just sent me a letter a week ago." I was confused as to how Zordon could make a miscalculation like that.

"I'm not wrong Tommy. Kimberly did not send that letter. We took fingerprints off of the original envelope and letter. Katherine was the one that gave you that letter. Katherine is the one that fooled you Tommy. Alpha managed to find the original letter. We will leave you to read it." Alpha handed me the letter and they all teleported to the other base.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I don't have a lot of time. All I want you to know is that I love you, and I miss you more than I will ever know. I can't even focus on gymnastics anymore. I think my coach is getting mad at me. I might see you sooner than you think. Just remember that I love you, and nothing or no one can change that._

_Love,_

_Kim._

I almost started crying when I saw that letter. I can't believe Katherine would do something that this. She had to be stopped. I had to save Kim.

When I transported to the other base, I let the others read the letter. The girls were almost crying at parts and almost all the guys wanted to kill Katherine.

"We have to get her power coin. That coin can show us where Kim is." Billy said.

"I have a plan."

**-Time skip 1 week later (at the island where they meet Kim and Jason)- (AN: Let's say they got Kim's power coin back and Katherine moved away)**

When we walked into the volcano, we were faced with a room full of Rita's monsters. We had to work fast in order to find Jason and Kim (AN: As in the series Jason went to Florida before Kim and let's say they were both kidnapped at different times)

As we were fighting the monsters, we saw a bright light enter the room. Everyone stopped to look at it. What stepped out of the light surprised everyone. We saw Jason and Kim, but they were smirking evilly. Rita commanded them to attack us and finish them off.

"Gladly." Kim stated.

Kim went on to attack the rest of the rangers while Jason started attacking me. It wasn't very long before Jason had me in a death grip over the edge of the volcano. I had no where to go and I thought this was the end. I vaguely saw the other rangers hold Kim down while shoving the power coin into her chest. She started screaming and I felt so bad for her. I just wanted to run and yell at them to stop, but I knew that it was helping her. When she opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes went wide.

"TOMMY!" she yelled.

She ran over to Jason and yelled at him to stop. Jason had apparently gained some control just from Kim's voice. He loosened his grip.

"I can't Kim. I can't fight it anymore." He pleaded.

"Yes you can Jason." She said while signaling for his power coin. We brought her the coin and she touched his chest with it. He slowly turned back to normal and released me immediately. I didn't have much time to recover when Kim had me in a bone-crushing hug. I immediately hugged her back while the others finished off Rita. I gave her a passion-filled kiss when no one was looking. When the others came over, after Kim gave them all hugs and proper hello's she explained her gymnastics situation.

"This is where I belong. I wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

I couldn't agree more when I grabbed her hand and led her to our life together.

AN: This is officially the last one-shot of the day. I decided I will do a Bones one-shot sometime next week. I am very mad at football right now. I am basically finished on my fantasy and my stupid players did horrible today. Oh well.

Please make my night and R&R

Thanks, I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS


End file.
